ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Damian DeNiro
The First Chapter. Damian DeVil entered the GWF on November 4th, 2007. He made his first appearance on GWF .com, interfering in a dark match (for SND 13) with Michael Smart & Smoke. Which led to his first televised match, .:Smoke & Damian DeVil vs. Michael Smart & Ryan Naughton:. Which Damian DeVil & Smoke won. Damian continued this undefeated streak of his through Locked N' Loaded 2007, Where he defeated Smoke, Michael Smart, & Ryan Naughton in a Fatal 4-Way Match. Unfortunately, this streak came to a end on SND 18, where Damian DeVil met his match, in Debolt Dragonsbane. The two fought hard, but after a top rope body splash onto Damian and a chair, Debolt pinned him 1...2...3. This loss would then send Damian back and forth from lower mid-card to jobber for the next few weeks. Before he truly found his spot in GWF. At the December 23rd PPV, Damian DeVil was in a Gauntlet Match, with Debolt Dragonsbane, XO, & Russell Ayero for the IX Championship. Russell Ayero was first, and loss to XO, then came Damian, who fought hard with XO, but ultimately loss. The final round came down to XO & Debolt, two men who carried a storied rivalry going into this match, XO pulled out all three victories, holding the IX Championship high, as Damian watched from the shadows. This lead to a fued with XO & Damian DeVil which cultimated at SNS (Sunday Night Sacrifice), where XO became the first man to defeat Damian two times in a matter of two nights(As he had defeated Damian on SND the night before in a Finisher Only Match). Damian has thus decided to leave the IX Divison, and seems to be destined for much, much bigger things. Reaching. While on SND, competing for IX Gold, Damian also made sure to prove his worth by doing two things. Obtaining Sunday Brunch Gold, and Going up against two of the biggest SND stars to date. Robert Garland, and Adrian Karma (eon123) opened up Sunday Brunch, and welcomed all GWF superstars who wanted more show time, and wanted to prove that they belong on the main roster (if they weren't already there). The shows first match was a qualifer for the SB Interbrand Championship, and had Damian DeVil face off with his long time rival, Michael Smart. Both men had one intention, obtain gold. And Damian became one step closer, as he advance to the Championship match, and defeated Michael Smart. After weeks of waiting, Damian got his chance against XO, & Michael Smart, in a crazy twist of irony, Damian pinned the first man he ever pinned on SB, Smart to become the first ever SB Interbrand Champion... EVER! Damian still holds this Championship, and is ready to lead his brand into war against his former federation. Extreme Championship Federation, in the cross-fed show: ECF vs. SB - Clash of the Titans! Meanwhile, on the main roster... Damian may have not had a steady division position. But he was planning to make a name for himself no matter what. He went up against two future legends of the GWF, No.1 Contender for the GWF Global Championship - Jeff James, and the Current GWF Global Champion - Robert Garland. On SND 23, Jeff James vs. Damian DeVil took place as the Main Event of the night, and both men put on a clinic, as the fans watched on to see who would win, after many near falls, Jeff James hit a THE END out of nowhere, to pick up the shocking win. On SND 26, Robert Garland vs. Damian DeVil was also the main event of the night, introducing a very special match, the Blanket of Blood Match. The rules went as so, both men have a 8 by 8 inch towel, and the goal is to cover the towel completely with your opponents blood, and win. Damian took advantage of Garlands open wound all night, coming close to winning everytime he covered Garlands face with the towel. But in a stroke of luck, Garland busted Damian open with a chairshot, and began the offensive, after many near covers, Garland finally got Damian to bleed on the towel so much, that he got the victory, this lead to a brawl between Garland, Damian, Jeff James, and Chris Williams(Damian's Valentines Vengeance Partner). Now, Damian DeVil is looking towards the future, and has one goal in mind. Make it to the uppercard of GWF. And there is only one man stopping him from doing so, Chris Williams. Both men will meet in GWF's last Crossbrand PPV, Valentines Vengeance. In a battle of one man must win. Who will come out on Top? Surviving. Damian defeated Chris Williams in the first and so far last Holy Tomb Match at Valentine's Vengeance. This win solidified Damian's career, and proved he was ready for the "big time." Damian waited for a certain US Champ to fall into his trap, and Damian soon pounced. He went after long time rival, and the man who ended his undefeated streak, Debolt Dragonsbane. The storied rivals feud became more storied than ever, as Damian kidnapped Debolt's girlfriend, Jennifer Burkehart. This was a ploy to lure Debolt into trading his US Title for his girlfriend. The plan backfired at March 23rd PPV, as Damian suffered another loss to Debolt, but still kept Burkehart in his possesion. The rematch was then set for FNB, Damian DeVil vs. Debolt Dragonsbane - Blanket of Blood Match. Damian seemed to be in an advantage, but somehow Debolt defeated Damian yet again, and drove Damian into a concussion state. Damian spent an entire week in a local hospital, and when he came out... he swore that he would one day exact revenge on Debolt, but focused on something bigger... Survival Success. The 30 man battle royal, which would have the winner participate in the main event of GWF's biggest show... Rise & Fall. Everyone in GWF looked to win, but Damian had intentions and tricks up his sleeve. Dave Shadow announced that at Sunday Night Sacrifice, three men would go at it. Debolt, Damian, and a new wild card to the rivalry who only had one other attempt at winning the World Championship, Don Cicinni. The three brawled over a number #29 spot in the rumble, and a chance to become US Champ. Don went up against Damian, but after Damian unveiling a new finisher on Don at FNB, and capitalizing on a Omerta! by Don at SNS, Damian went into Survival Success with deadly hopes. Damian/Debolt was set. The final chance. The United States Championship on the line. Damian pulled truly all of the stops out, and finally defeated his arch nemesis, Debolt Dragonsbane to become United States Champion (The 7th in GWF History). Yet he didn't receive as much success in the Survival Success match, where he was eliminated by the same man he beat earlier in the night, Debolt. New Look. New Goals. With the United States Championship in his possession, Damian set his mind on doing the unpredictable. He first burnt the "spinner" US Title, and unveiled one of his own. Then in a completely crazy turn of events, Damian showed up to Friday Night Brawl, with a totally new look, and attitude. He deemed himself as "Mistah USA" and set out on making sure that America was represented in every match he fought in. The reaction was that of a shocker, and Damian loved every minute of it. Damian saw that Rise & Fall was near, and he had no match set in stone. Then the announcement was made, the return of the Money In The Bank Ladder Match. In 2 weeks, he tried to qualify, but lost to Smart, XO, & Debolt all in the span of that time. But his MITB dream wasn't over, Dave Shadow gave Damian an offer. He's put into the MITB Match, ONLY if he agrees to put his US Title on the line. Damian agreed and now the Rise & Fall III match is set. Damian DeNiro vs. Chris "CJ" O'Malley vs. XO vs. Kevin McAullife vs. Michael Smart vs. Debolt Dragonsbane. June 6th, FNB. A MITB/Intercontinental Tag Preview Match was made. "Metal" Michael Toaster, Debolt Dragonsbane & XO vs. Bryan Daniels, Michael Smart, and Damian DeNiro. The entire match was filled with awkward moments. XO & Damian never trying to fight each other, weird hand gestures between the two, and then finally it hit everyone... As XO hit his own partner with a backbreaker, and allowed Damian to finish off Debolt with a Ode 2 Queensbridge. The pin was counted to 3, and the world tried to figure out what is happening. XO grabbed 2 chairs and threw them in the ring, handing one to Damian. Damian whacked Michael Smart in the back of the head, then XO proceed to do the same with Debolt. The two grabbed a mic, and made it clear. "This... Is... The Movement!".